Cast of Characters Truth or Dare
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: Most of you know what happens during the story of NCIS: The Olympian Tales of Narnian Hogwarts, but do you know what happens behind the scenes when they got bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people of this fan fiction cite. I am back finally. No this is not the amazing sequel I promised. This is more like a behind the scenes of the first story. It's kinda short but oodles of fun to read.**

**This part is just the intro but is still important for you to read because you need to know the things mentioned in here. The real fun will start in the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

Rose = September Mitchell (Me)

Alyssa = Serena Garrett (my BFFL)

Gibbs = Mark Harmon

Tony = Michael Weatherly

Ziva = Cote de Pablo

Percy = Logan Lerman

Annabeth = Alexandra Daddario

Jarrod = James Tanners (a good friend of mine)

Caspian = Ben Barnes

Peter = William Moseley

Susan = Anna Popplewell

Edmund = Skandar Keynes

Lucy = Georgie Henley

Harry = Daniel Radcliff

Ron = Rupert Grint

Hermione = Emma Watson

Draco = Tom Felton

* * *

**Well that's all the names you need to know in order to know who is who in this truth or dare crossover. Continue on to the next chapter for the game to begin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well considering nothing happened in that last chapter I will give you the first chapter where the action starts. Hope y'all enjoy it greatly.**

* * *

**Round 1**

The group walked in for their post filming chill session. They were bored and someone suggested that they play truth or dare. It was decided that Mark and Ben would give out the dares; clean ones for Mark and the dirty ones for Ben.

Everyone else sat in a semi circle on the floor and the Truth or Dare game commenced.

First up was Georgie whose choose clean truth. Mark called out, "What is your favorite type of music?" She answered "Classical"

Rupert was up next and chose clean dare. Mark smiled as he said let the group tickle you for 1 minute." Rupert closed his eyes as the group attacked. When the time was up he was hysterically laughing and gasping for breath.

Next was Alexandra who chose dirty truth. Ben said, "Do you own any kinky outfits?" "Well if you count a very short skirt and a skin tight top as kinky then yes, but otherwise no."

Anna chose clean truth for hers. "Name a talent most people hear don't know you have." Mark called out. In a singsong voice she replied, "Well I can sing very well."

James chose dirty dare. Ben said, "Unbutton or unzip something of your choosing." James happily obliged as he undid the very top button of his polo. "Oh so sexy man." Ben said sarcastically.

Emma chose clean dare. Mark said, "Tell a kiddy joke from childhood." She turned to Ben and said, "Knock knock." "Whose there?" "Interrupting starfish." "Interrupting starfi—" Ben was stopped short by Emma's hand clamping over his face. Everyone eventually caught on to the joke and cracked up laughing.

September was up and chose dirty dare. Ben said, "Fake that you're making out with someone." She stared blankly before making kissy noises. Everyone laughed with her.

Tom chose dirty dare. Ben laughed and said, "Do a slow erotic dance performance for 1 minute. Tom boldly obliged.

Serena chose clean truth. Mark asked, "If someone made a movie about you, who would you want to portray you?" Serena thought a moment before answering, "Keira Knightly."

Cote chose dirty truth. Ben asked, "Do you like your kissing to be nice and slow or rough and hard?" She answered immediately. "Rough and hard."

Michael chose clean dare for his turn. Mark called out, "Dance like Michael Jackson." Michael gave a wonderful attempt at 'Beat It' while everyone one else laughed their heads off.

Daniel was up next and chose clean dare. Mark said, "Call up an ex then hang up abruptly." The following minute was awkward and silent except for Daniel's phone conversation.

It was Skandar's turn and he chose dirty truth. Ben smiled and said, "Who in this room would you want to be stranded on a desert island with?" He glanced around before saying, "Alexandra."

William was up and picked dirty dare. Ben called out, "Flip a coin Heads you take something off, tails Emma takes something off." The coin landed on heads, so William took his shirt off. And yes there was drool all around coming from the girls.

Logan was finally up and he picked clean dare. Mark told him, "Do a split." Logan tried his best but in the end Serena had to help get him unstuck.

* * *

**Well that was fun. And don't worry there are more rounds coming soon. I hoped you enjoyed it, but I won't know unless you review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples of the world. Happy half way through the week! As a treat I am giving you this chapter for my present on this very special Holida**y.

**(Please note the heavy use of sarcasm above)**

**Oh! And also, in this round all the players will be required to chose the exact opposite of what they have previously chosen in the last round.**

**And another thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapters, the only people who are my original characters are September, Selena, and James. With that now out of the way… you may continue reading.**

* * *

James was the first to volunteer and he had to pick clean truth. "If you could date anyone in the world who would it be?" With a death glare from Cote he answered, "I already have a girlfriend."

Anna had dirty dare. Ben said, "Seven minutes in heaven with someone of your choice." Her and Michael disappeared. And 7 minutes later he came back shirtless.

Alexandra had clean dare. Mark told her to, "Sing a song and air guitar to it." Everyone laughed as she rocked out to the National Anthem.

September had clean truth. "If you could live anywhere where would it be?" was her question. The answer she gave almost immediately was "Hawaii. I love me some beach!"

Serena had dirty dare. Ben smirked as he said; "Roll around on the floor with James for one minute." Logan crossed his arms and Cote glared. After her designated minute with James, Logan had to practically drag her off him.

Cote was stuck with clean dare. She had to break dance. Everyone stifled back laughter as she attempted to do it but epically failed.

Georgie had dirty dare. Ben glanced away as he said, "Strip tease performance for one minute." All the girls looked away and the guys stared like idiots.

Ron had dirty truth. "Who was the last person you kissed and when?" He answered, "Alexandra right before I died."

William had clean truth. Mark said, "On a scale of one to ten how good looking would you rate yourself?" There was no hesitation when he answered, "About one million." This received him a slap on the arm from Emma.

Daniel had to pick dirty truth. Ben laughed as he asked, "What color are you underwear?" Daniel checked and announced "Red plaid."

Skandar was stuck with clean dare. His dare was to draw a heart on September's face with his finger. September giggled as he did this and Tom shot him murderous looks.

Michael had dirty truth. Ben asked, "Ever had a one night stand?" He nodded vigorously in response.

Tom got clean truth. "Describe a wild dream." Everyone then had the delight of hearing about Tom's dream, which involved Hippos and walnuts.

Logan had dirty truth. His question was, "Have you ever fooled around in the water?" He just smiled in return.

Emma had dirty truth. Ben asked, "Have you ever walked around naked at home, she blushed and said, "Only a few times when I was searching for clothes."

* * *

**So was it at least decent. You have to keep in mind I wrote this at about 1 in the morning because I could not sleep after winter formal. Please review and give me ideas. Goodness knows I could always use the extra help, especially when it comes from some people as awesome as my fans. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter my pretties. I know it was a short story, but it was sure a lot of fun to read hu?**

* * *

Ben announced that the next round would be all dirty dares.

Skandar was up and his dirty dare was to give every girl in the room a kiss. He happily did so. Although Alexandra was very unhappy as she watched him kiss the others.

Michael's was to kiss Cote's entire arm. She looked grossed out as he did so but you could see Michael's smirking as he worked his way up the length of her arm.

James had to slowly reveal the lining of his underwear to Anna. She looked disgusted as he did so.

Emma had to put whipped cream on Michael's stomach and lick it off. She seemed somewhat weirded out by the action and Michael was laughing his head off because apparently he was very ticklish.

Serena's was to lick syrup off Tom's finger. She was happy for the good tasting substance but made a face when it was gone and all that was left was Tom's finger.

Logan had to softly bite Cote's lower lip. This time it was Serena's turn to fume.

Rupert had to make his most passionate moaning sound and the silence that followed was very awkward.

Tom had to eat something as seductively as he could. That was…interesting.

Anna determined which guy had the sexiest body by having them line up and take their shirts off. Yum!

Daniel's was to give a lap dance to Emma. Everyone was laughing the entire time.

William had to play September in Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would loose an article of clothing. It was September who lost and she had to take off her shirt. Thankfully she had on a white tank top underneath her t-shirt.

September then had to have an imaginary sword fight with Rupert. This involved a lot of close physical contact.

Cote's was to talk dirty to James in a different accent. She leaned forward and whispered in his hear. You could practically see the drool on his face as she spoke.

Georgie's was to have everyone kiss the tips of her fingers. That was strange.

Alexandra was last up and had to kiss the person wearing red. Now if you remember Daniel had on red plaid boxers. So those two had a lovely kiss.

They all heard a bell ring in the background signaling that they were to return to the stage. They all sighed and stood up, sad that their fun little game had to come to an end so quickly.

* * *

**The game is over. Awwww. I know I can hear all of you crying for more, but sadly its over. **

**Please, Please, Please, with sugar and cherries and whipped cream and all that is good for the love of humanity…. REVIEW! For crying out loud! That is all I ask of you. Is it really that hard?**


End file.
